Bort Ipod Drabbles
by AddictedToStarbucks
Summary: BobxBart ipod drabbles X


**10 iPod Drabbles**

**Instructions**

Pick a character, pairing or fandom you enjoy.(BORT ALL THE WAY BABY!)

Turn on your music player and put it on shuffle.

Write a drabble that is related to each song that plays. (You only have the time frame of the song in order to write, no lingering and rewriting)

Do ten of them and then post.

* * *

><p><strong>1 )Taking Chances -Glee Cast<strong>

Bart bit his lip and gazed out at the stars above him. He wished these nights weren't so long. Then maybe he would feel less lonely. Oh how he wished there was someone there to hold his hand and tell him it was ok to cry. He wanted someone to take his hand and tell him to take a chance. But there was no one. His mother was too occupied with his sisters emotions to notice his. And he couldn't go to any other guy without getting beat up. He hid his face in his knees and sobbed openly. He felt a hand on his back and looked up. He saw the formerly evil Sideshow Bob smiling and holding out a hand to hold. He only said one thing to the now 17 year old Simpson boy. "What do you say to taking chances?"

* * *

><p><strong>2)Thnks Fr Th Mmrs- Fall Out Boy<strong>

A young boy rode his skate board down the street , reflecting on his former relationship with his former enemy Sideshow Bob. Part of him was glad it was over since all they did was bicker. It didn't mean he still liked to remember the sweet memories even though some of them weren't that sweet. He heard that Bob was in a new relationship. Bart found to his suprise that he didn't mind _that _much. In fact he was kind of happy. For now he was free. He could have one night stands, flirt with whoever, all that single people stuff. He laughed to himself and decided right there and then to write to Bob one last time. When Sideshow Bob next opened his mailbox ,there was a note that simply read _thanks for the memories._

* * *

><p><strong>3)Jack's Lament - Danny Elfman<strong>

Bob sighed and walked around the graveyard , feeling so tired and sick of being known as the King. King of Failures or something along those lines. It was a routine for him. He would attempt to get rid of Krusty or the town or something equally evil in an ingenious way and would either be mocked or praised by his fellow inmates for trying so hard. He had long given up on killing Bart Simpson. He wished that he had someone that understood him for who he truly was and not just a crazy psychotic ex-sidekick. Little did he know that his former foe felt so similar to him, yet both remained utterly oblivious. Bob leaned against a tree and began to cry empty tears until the next dawn and began his dull routine once again.

* * *

><p><strong>4)Adam's Song - Blink 182<strong>

Bart sat in his treehouse toying with his large knife. He never thought his life would end this way. He felt so , so, sad all the time. He just couldn't go on anymore. It was going to be such a shock to everyone that the happy laughing Bart Simpson was depressed enough to kill himself. There were signs however. He locked himself in his room and stayed there for long periods of time. He wouldn't talk to anyone at all. Bart looked down at the note he had written. It simply said 'give my stuff to my friends, tell mom its not her fault. And Lise?Sorry about the apple juice in your really was an accident.' Bart thought of what started all of this. He had profesed his love to Sideshow Bob and he was told he loved too but then a few months later he was dumped and told that now that he was 17 he was different and he wasn't loved anymore. Bart cried one final time. He knew Bob would be sorry now that Bart was going to be dead. Bart raised the knife to his throat and in one fluid motion slit his throat

* * *

><p><strong>5)Meteor Shower- Owl City<strong>

Bob T. sat in his room,simply thinking to himself. He had been so sad and depressed after his wife and son had left him. He looked at the person lying next to him in bed. He then realized that he so desperately needed them there. He wanted them to never let him go. He woke the sleeping figure and hugged them tight. "Bart, promise me you won't leave me too?" The young boy blinked for a moment before mumbling "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>6)Sk8r Boi(this should be fun XD)<strong>

Bart grinned wildly as he rode by a really pretty girl that he had liked for a long winked at her and was about to turn around to talk to her when he saw her about to wave back but her friends whispered things in her ears and she rolled her eyes and walked on to ballet. A few years passed and the girl turned on Mtv and saw Bart Simpson all dressed up in rocker gear and playing a song. He then announced he was going to have a a concert later on. The girl went with her friends to try to win his heart again but little did she know that Bart was happily in love with his boyfriend Robert Terwilliger . Bob smirked as he saw the girl his beloved talked about attempt to get through to security to talk to Bart. He knew that Bart was way over her and would never like her again. Bart was his skater boy now.

* * *

><p><strong>7)I Just Can't Stop Loving You Micheal Jackson<strong>

Bob and Bart sat together on a grassy hillside. The wind blew through their hair and leaves ticked their faces. At that moment all they needed was each others could imagine life without the other. Bart looked up at the older man and whispered softly in his ear. "I just can't stop loving you." Bob smiled down at the younger man next to him. "I couldn't stop if I tried." Bart grinned and leaned up and kissed Bob on the lips gently. The ex- clown kissed back just as gently and passionately and nothing in the world could ruin their moment.

* * *

><p><strong>8)Truly Madly Deeply Savage Garden<strong>

It was a dark and dreary day. It was raining and Bart was crying his eyes out. He had a really bad fight with Sideshow Bob. Now he was lying there in his apartment listening to the rain and the radio. Suddenly the dj annoucned that the next song was dedicated to a Bart Simpson. He turned up the radio just in time just to hear the singer croon the lyrics "I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish , I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your love , Be everything you ever need. " As Bart finished listening to the song he got up and ran to the door and threw it open, prepared to go find his love, but found him standing on his door step, soaked to the bone awaiting Bart. "I'm sorry" murmured the former con-artist. "I didn't mean any of it." Bart smiled softly and ushered his boyfriend in. "I already forgave you."

* * *

><p><strong>9)Thunder Boys Like Girls<strong>

Thunder rumbled overhead and young Bart Simpson gazed out the window and watched the rain come down. He turned and saw that his lover had long ago fallen asleep. Bart smiled and thought of the summer the two had shared. He had enjoyed peaceful afternoons in Bob's arms and fell asleep listening to him whisper soothing words. Bart had recently gone through a hard time and was struggling to get through it. But the entire time Bob had stuck by Bart, which made the younger man love him even more. He wanted to wake up the slumbering man just to see his beautiful eyes,but didn't want to disturb so he just lay down next to him and fell asleep listening to the thunder.

* * *

><p><strong>10) Tap That Megan McCauly(this...will be interesting)<strong>

Bart grinned wildly as he walked up to the object of his affection, who was innocently sitting his chair reading. He whispered sensually in the bushy haired man's ear. "Let me be your dirty fantasy." Bob choked slightly and saw the young man grin at him cockily. "Don't play dumb. You know I'm gonna get you and teach you how to scream my name." Bob blushed furiously as he felt himself getting aroused. Bart leaned close to Bob's face and grinned deviously. " I know you wanna talk to me so why don't you tell me what you wanna see. Show me you got what it takes." Bob licked his lips and his eyes darted around nervously. "Come on over here and play with me" Bart said in a low sultry voice. Bob gave into temptation and obeyed the boys commands. He allowed the younger man to take control and soon heard Bart something in a low gravelly voice while nibbling on his earlobe. "I wanna tap that"


End file.
